iPod Chaos
by FalselyTrue
Summary: Ella, Nudge and Angel decide to have a sleepover in Ella's room. Chaos ensues when they steal the iPods of their family memebers. Funnier than the description, since I can only do so much. K for mild Faxness


Okay, hi, it's Ella, welcome to Fang's blog, blah, blah, blah. I know, I'm not supposed to be here, but I decided to break a few rules and ask Nudge to hack into the blog. But we're posting this seriously funny thing…

We had a very…interesting night last night. Ew, NO, get your minds outta the gutter, I mean interesting as in "Nudge, Angel, Total and I hijacked everyone's iPods and Diaries and got high off of cookies and sugar," not, well, you know!

11:19 PM-Angel and Nudge creep into my room for our Ella-Nudge-Angel-And-Total-Sleep-In-Ella's-Room-Without-Max-Fang-Iggy-Gazzy-or-Dr-M.-Knowing-So-We-Don't-Get-In-Trouble-Even-Though-We-Have-In-The-Past-Because-This-Is-Way-Too-Much-Fun. For short, that's the ENAATSIERWMFIGODMKSWDGITETWHITPBTIWTMF. Wow, it spelled "God" in the middle where it says, "Gazzy or Dr." Maybe we should change that… Now it's the ENAATSIERWMFIDMOGKSWDGITETWITPBTIWTMF. I changed it to Dr. M or Gazzy. Three guesses to figure out who made up the name…

11:20 PM-Angel uses Bambi eyes to make us steal the iPods of our family members.

11:21 PM-When that fails, Angel uses mind-control powers to force us to steal the iPods of our family members.

11:22 PM-When that fails, Angel physically forces us to force us to steal the iPods of our family members. I note that Angel is ridiculously strong for a seven year old. It's kinda creepy.

11:23 PM-When that fails, Angel throws a very loud tantrum to force us to steal the iPods of our family members. Agree when she says, "Please".

11:27 PM-We now possess the iPods of Mom, Gazzy and Iggy. Max and Fang will be harder.

11:29 PM-Max starts kicking us in her sleep when we try to take her iPod.

11:30 PM-Max sits up and yells, once, still sound asleep when we take her iPod.

11:31 PM-We get outta there as fast as we can.

11:32 PM-Max wakes up.

11:32.5 PM-Max breaks down my (locked) door. With her bare hands. In her sleep. Less than two minutes after her iPod being stolen. It's official-my half-sister scares me.

11:32.7 PM-Angel starts running fast. She has possession of Max's iPod.

11:34 PM-Mom wakes up, or at least, emerges from her room, brandishing a baseball bat.

11:34. 5 PM-Mom gets run over by a terrified Angel and a sleep-chasing Max.

11:54 PM-Max gets woken up rudely by a very, very annoyed Mom.

11:56 PM-Max realizes where she is.

11:57 PM: Fang starts laughing in his sleep for no reason.

11: 58 PM: Everyone troops into Fang's room and stares as he laughs in his sleep.

11:59 PM: Max wakes Fang up by kissing him. For a veeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeery long time. Was NOT expecting that. From everyone else's faces, they weren't either…

11:59.5 PM: Fang wakes up. Max is still kissing him.

12:00 AM: Fang and Max get chewed out by Mom. Max and Fang no longer kissing.

12:00.2 AM: I discreetly grab Fang's iPod.

12:05 AM: Mom starts lecturing everyone else about who knows what…

12:30 AM: Mom still ranting about something.

12: 31 AM: Nudge falls asleep with a big honking snore.

12:32 AM: Max kisses Fang again. No one else seems to notice, although they all notice when I shriek.

12:32.5 AM: Mom hits the roof. Max and Fang start running for their lives. Mom starts bellowing. Rest of us die from laughter.

12:44 AM: Everyone is still doing what they were doing at 12:32 AM

12:45 AM: Neighbors call the police.

12:48 AM: Police arrive.

12:50 AM: Police leave, after stealing my cookies! Max starts crying. Fang kisses her.

12:51 AM: Max and Fang are officially grounded for who-knows-how-long. Windows will be boarded up tomorrow, and door locks with fingerprint scanners will be installed tomorrow. Fang and Max look very scared. I would be scared then, too…

1:00AM: Everyone is in their respective rooms, laughing, crying or snoring (*coughcouchNudgecoughcouch*)

1:23 AM: I make a wish.

1:24 AM: Nudge, Total and Angel come back to finish our ENAATSIERWMFIDMOGKSWDGITETWITPBTIWTMF.

1:25 AM: I start flicking through Max's iPod.

1:26 AM: I find a play list titled Fang.

1:26.2 AM: I shriek happily.

1:27 AM: Max runs in, in her fighting stance. Iggy, Gazzy and Fang are right behind her.

1:27.5 AM: Mom runs in brandishing a baseball bat, demanding to know what happened.

1:28 AM: I make up a lie about having a nightmare.

1:29 AM: Everyone accepts it and leaves. Including Nudge and Angel, but Total stays.

1:35 AM: Nudge and Angel return.

1:36 AM: I show them what made me squeal. After clamping my hands over their mouths. They squeal against my hands, but they don't wake anyone.

1: 37 AM: We plop down on the floor of my room and on my bed and listen to the songs.

1:40 AM: Our mouths are dropped open from the first song. "Over and Over." Bonus points to anyone who can guess who wrote that. Who knew that Max liked Three Days Grace? Or Fang? Although we did guess that from the major amount of lip locking they just did…

1:43 AM: We listen to "One and The Same". Did not know that Max liked Selena Gomez and Demi Lovato. Apparently, she does.

1:43.2 AM: Turn off Max's iPod. Turn on Fang's.

1:43.5 AM: Find playlist titled "Max."

1:44 AM: Realize we're listening to the same song. Jaws hit the floor.

1:45 AM: Realization sinks in. _Fang_ listens to Demi Lovato and Selena Gomez. I bury my face in my pillow and scream as loud as I can.

1:45.5 AM: Angel and Nudge realize the same thing and reach simultaneously for pillows to start screaming.

1:47 AM: We're still screaming.

1:49 AM: We're laughing, weakly, as we realize what we just did.

1:50 AM: Quickly turn off Fang's iPod. Turn on Mom's.

1:54 AM: Turn off Mom's iPod. Nothing even worth listening to on there.

1:55 AM: Turn on Iggy's. Am VERY surprised when I find a playlist titled, "Ella". Nudge, Total and Angel look like they expected it.

1:56 AM: I shut off Iggy's iPod. WAY too many mushy love songs on there. Am happily surprised.

1:57 AM: We turn on Gazzy's iPod.

2:00 AM: We're listening to Weird Al.

2:03 AM: We're trying not to die laughing from the Constipation Song.

2:06 AM: We're still listening to Weird Al.

2:07 AM: Gazzy marches in and steals his iPod back.

2:07.5 AM: Gazzy gets mauled by his younger sister.

2:08 AM: I run downstairs for popcorn.

2:10 AM: We're set up on the upstairs landing, Nudge, Total and me chanting, "Fight, fight, fight," as Gazzy and Angel square off.

2:11 AM: Nudge, Total and I get in a fist-and-paws fight over the popcorn.

2:13 AM: Max breaks it up. I SO beat Nudge and Total. The popcorn is mine. Angel is still kicking Gazzy's behind. Fang is trying unsuccessfully to break them up. Iggy's crumpled on the floor, laughing. Mom's scowling at us.

2:14 AM: I decide I want to make cookies, and mention this fact to Max. She is now on my side.

2:14.3 AM: Max and I are sliding down the banister. Mom is yelling.

2:20 AM: the first batch of cookie dough is ready. Max is beating up everyone who tries to stop me.

2: 30 AM: the first batch of cookies are done.

2:30.01 AM: I'm trampled by six hungry bird kids, one mother and two dogs.

2:33 AM: The police arrive again. The neighbors called them again.

2:47 AM: The police leave after eating more of my cookies. I need to make more.

2:40 AM: the second batch of cookies are done.

2:40.1 AM: I'm trampled for the second time by six hungry bird kids, one mother and two dogs as they charge for my cookies. They're joined by three police officers. I don't know why they came back, they left three minutes ago…

2:40.6 AM: Every single cookie is gone. Most of them were inhaled by Max. I do mean inhaled.

2:43 AM: I yell that I am NOT cleaning this up.

2:44 AM: When everyone groans, I tell them I have their iPods hostage.

2:44.5 AM: I point out that I know every song on there

2:45 AM: I decide to embarrass Fang. And Max. I whispered in Fang's ear that I know that he has Selena Gomez and Demi Lovato on his iPod. He goes stiller and then hurries to clean the kitchen.

2:46 AM: I whisper that I have Max's diary.

2:47 AM: Max is cleaning the kitchen.

2:51 AM: The kitchen is clean. I return all iPods and diaries to their owners (except for Max's and Fang's respective journals, I decided to keep them hostage…and I kinda wanted to read them)

3:41 AM: I've finished Max's diary. Thank goodness for my Max-proof safe room-were it not for my Max proof room, I would be SO dead right now. Max seems to write a LOT about kissing Fang. I decide I don't want to know.

4:02AM: Finish Fang's journal. Fall asleep. Am hijacked by Max who wants MORE cookies. I fall asleep again. Max steals her diary back and takes Fang's journal to read. I hope she likes reading about kissing herself, cause that's mostly what's in there.

I gotta stop with this script thing. But you get the point-we had one wacky night. And I'm still mentally scarred from seeing Max kiss Fang. The fight between Angel and Gazzy was hilarious. And Max totally kicked Fang's behind when he tried to get between her and the cookies. It was like, she was fighting him, then she kissed him, and won. Guess who got in trouble again? Max. I don't think they're too happy about the new fingerprint scanner locks.

Gotta go!

Ella

_**So Ella, Nudge, Total and Angel were responsible for stealing our iPods and causing all of that chaos last night?**_

_That's what it would appear like._

_**Did Ella really read your journal?**_

_Yup. Then she gave it back. I now am in possession of yours, too._

_**Max, don't you DARE read that.**_

_Okay, now I HAVE to read it! Bye!_

_**Max, get back here! MAX!**_


End file.
